Today, dentures are cleansed by cleansing tablets, cleansing powders or liquids, or by means of ultrasonic devices. All of the containers known to the Applicant that are designed for the cleansing of dentures by means of cleansing agents consist of three parts. First, of the container itself into which a cleansing tablet can be placed; second, of a screen wall or an insert with screen wall covering the table, onto which one places the dentures horizontally, one on top of the other; and third, of a loosely fitting lid.
The horizontal cross section of such a container, which usually has a circular form, is the result of the average size of the horizontally-lying dentures.
This version of the container, however, has its drawbacks, such as the denture which is placed on top of the one lying first receives only a small amount of the cleansing power of the dissolved tablet, or none at all. A further drawback is that when a container having double dentures falls on the ground, it breaks apart into five pieces so that one frequently has to search all around; and the denture can also be damaged. Besides, in many cases it would suffice to clean the denture under running water, but in order to position properly in the stream, demands a certain amount of skill and patience. Additionally, ultrasonic cleaning devices have their own drawbacks in that they are expensive and require power.